Nothings Going To Stand In Our Way
by Salvo1985
Summary: There are times in lincoln's young life that he wonders if he ruined sam's life. with luna angry with him for betraying her and taking sam away, his family seemingly okay with it, there is still guilt in his heart. luckily sam reminds him, nothing, and no one, not even luna can stand in their way of their budding love. (SAMCOLN)


00000000000000000000000

We won't be denied

We know that time is on our side

We've got the passion and the pride

We won't be denied

This generations

With fire in our eyes

Strong are the ties that bind us

We don't need no alibis

Nothing's gonna stand in our way

Nothing's gonna stand in our way

Nothing's gonna stand in our way

Not tonight

0000000000000000000000

Lincoln fell back hard on the carpet floor, his shock expression plastered over his face, his blue eyes looking at a raging luna.

"how could you man! i loved her! how fucking could you?!"

Lincoln was trembling now. he didn't mean for things to go so far, it just happen.

"you-you just took away the love of my life!"

she said through clenched teeth

"do you have any FUCKING idea long it took for me to confess to her?!"

it was a no brainer what happen. Sam and Luna were dating for over two years, they seem happy, cute even. but Sam's eyes wandered and fell on him. they hung out, and they found that they had more in common. at least, thats' what Sam said. and because of it, she fell out of love for Luna, and in love with Lincoln.

that's how the trouble started. Luna noticed how she didn't call her, paid much attention to her when they hung out, the hugs stopped, the kisses stopped. the 'i love yous' stopped. and when Luna said 'i love you' after a lack luster talk on the phone,she didn't respond. even hung up right away.

it wasn't until a few days ago that Lincoln and Sam came to the family one Thursday night. and Lincoln and Sam confessed to Mr. and Mrs. loud, and all the sisters, and the pets, and Luna- that they were secretly dating and that - Sam was pregnant.

"how DARE you!"

she grab a fist full of his shirt and raised a fist back to deliver a punch.

"LUNA!"

She spun around and saw Sam, in a Metallica t-shirt, cut jeans her brows furrowed her blue eyes shift up and down to the very scene before her.

"Let him go."

"s-Sam, it-it's not what it looks-"

the blonde came and slapped Luna, which seem to knock some sense to her. her eyes were wide, and glassy as she teared up.

"don't you lay a hand on my boyfriend!"

Boyfriend.

that broke Luna's heart, she staggered back as if she been shot, Sam walked towards the snow hair boy and helped him to his feet, a hand touch his cheek, then she whip her head around and gave Luna the most death glare the girl could ever display, her lips down in a disgusted sneer, she held Lincoln protectively.

"common Lincoln."

she took the 13 year old

"you need some fresh air"

and with that, they left, Luna sat on the couch. and in that moment, crumbled, and begin to sob. for she had lost any chance with her, her dreams of a white picket fence, maybe an adopted child, or even their own child (with the help of Lisa) will never come.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a slow walk, silent. neither of them said a word. instead they held hands. Sam squeezed his every now and then, and he looked to see her beautiful eyes, her pink gloss full lips.

they sat on a bench and Lincoln slump and hung his head, he felt her massage his back and he sighed heavily. he couldn't look her in the eyes, he felt shame...he felt like he fucked her over.

"i'm sorry."

"for what?"

"for getting you pregnant."

silence.

he felt her soft hands held his face, turned it and lifted it up. their eyes met. her expression was that of concern. his eyes closed as he felt her thumbs brush his freckled cheeks.

"don't be. we are both responsible."

Lincoln shuddered a sigh.

"but Luna-"

"fuck Luna."

his eyes open and he stared.

"i love you, and i won't go back, i don't regret 'us' "

for a fleeting moment he felt ... better.

"and your parents are adjusting to the situation."

"and what about yours?"

Sam laughed.

" uh... i'm working on that... they're Christians... so.."

yeah. he got it.

"funny how mine is catholic but my parents seem to be more mellow about it"

"mellow? you're father pulled what's left of his hair and screamed like a bitch and ran up the stairs."

true. the family found lynn sr in the closet crying and eating rice crispy's treats... that bastard hoarded that shit? Lincoln couldn't even get a hold of great value's grapette soda without his sisters acting like fucking mad max over anything sweet in that fucking house.

"but Luna-"

Sam cut him off.

"Luna just has to get over it, and accept it. can you believe she called our relationship, suna?"

she rolled her eyes.

"sounds more like tuna, if you ask me"

they laughed softly.

"wait...suna?"

Sam pulled him closer til their noses touch.

"never mind that."

a finger lifted his chin.

"now gimme some sugar baby"

their lips met slow and sweet, as they held each other close Lincoln's hand stroke her blonde hair, before they parted with a light smack. they both blushed, holding each other's hands.

"so what do you call us?"

Lincoln asked, Sam tilt her head.

"hm?"

Lincoln cleared his throat.

"what would you call us, ya-ya know, as a ship"

Sam had a wide smile.

"Samcoln."

Lincoln gave it a thought, smiled and nod.

"that's clever."

Sam giggled and kissed his nose.

"oh i know."

they turn their heads and watch as a family of ducks swam in the pond light April breeze tickled their face. Sam sighed with content and lean her head on his shoulder. he put an arm around her and held her close and lean the side of his head on top of hers.

"our situation, our baby isn't a burden, linc. it's a blessing."

she whispered.

"cause i know in my heart, i would do it all over again."

she lift her head off his shoulder, and she looked at the young man before her. her heart raced whenever she saw his face, his smile filled up her heart with love, his eyes gave her a glimpse of heaven on earth... his arms made her feel safe, and when they made love... the earth moved under their feet. what a wonderful feeling to be in love.

"i love you Lincoln, and your the best decision i ever made"

her hand cup his cheek and pressed her forehead against his.

"don't let anyone, not even Luna change your mind or how you should feel about me."

Lincoln breath held as he gazed deeply into her wonderful eyes, and he felt.. loved, safe, secure. more than what Ronnie could ever make him feel, or even girl Jordan. his heart skipped a beat and the ever present feeling of warmth filled his heart, mind, and his very soul.

"fuck her."

she said.

"fuck her, she's just jealous of what we have."

Lincoln open his mouth, but shut it. why defend Luna at all? she was right. he smiled, and his eyes held nothing but love for this one girl who filled him like spring water.

"yeah, fuck her."

he laid a wet kiss on her lips. they smiled and rub each other's noses together.

"...i got one question though"

Lincoln muttered.

"hm?"

Sam laid her head against his chest and snuggled.

"if it's a boy, what his name gonna be?"

Sam had a wide wolfish smile.

"Lian."

Lincoln hummed.

"and if it's a girl?"

Sam chuckled.

"Lina"

Lincoln laughed. boy, she was planning ahead. he liked that.

"i'm rubbing off on you huh?"

Sam open her eyes and looked up at him.

"hey, i learn from the man with the plan."

Lincoln had a sly grin.

"well you know what i'm planning?"

she cocked a brow.

"going back home, going into my room, and shagging hard and loud."

Sam giggled and slapped his chest.

"you just want Luna to hear us, don't you?"

Lincoln looked away grinning.

"yer right, that's too mean."

Sam stood up and had a smug look on her face.

"let's do it."

his head jerked up, and stared. he stood up, blushing.

"yeah..?"

she held his hand and placed it on her crotch. holy shit, he felt the heat radiating.

"...okay."

he squeaked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

END?


End file.
